Cat-Woman
by IDK46
Summary: This is a story about a girl called Chelsea Miller. Now you may be wondering why I would chose her to write a story about. All you need to know is Chelsea is special. Has been for as long as I can remember. Born in 2003 and raised in good old America, she is 15 years of age and had a normal life except for one secret she has kept for as long as she can remember.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not from America so I'm sorry if I get something about the schooling system wrong. In 'my' school they take 2 electives and do them alternating every day except a Friday depending on what grade you are. I'm sorry if the story is bad but it is my first time writing something like this. This story is mainly around Chelsea and also quite a bit around her friends. This is set after Captain America: Civil War but the 'Rouge Avengers' have been pardoned by T'Challa. Also Bucky has became and avenger. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from marvel except for the ones that I make up. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This is a story about a girl called Chelsea Miller. Now you may be wondering why I would chose her to write a story about. All you need to know is Chelsea is special. Has been for as long as I can remember. Born in 2003 and raised in good old America, she is 15 years of age and had a normal life except for one secret she has kept for as long as she can remember.

* * *

_**Queens, America**_

_**2018**_

'First year of grade 10' I thought glumly staring up at Midtown High. My friends Darcy and Sophia (we call her Saffi) were also looking up at it with the same expression as me. The school bell tore me out of the thoughts swirling around in my head. Trying to stay calm as to not alarm my friends I walked in the school gym and found a seat on the bleachers waiting for the assembly to start. "Welcome back to most of you. I hope you had a good summer." Principal Martinez called out. A few people responded but most were sitting in silence, sad to have to come back to school. "Freshmen and sophomores come and get your time tables and locker assignments" He called out again. "That's us." Saffi whispered to me. "Thank you captain obvious" Darcy responded the sarcasm evident in her one. Saffi just glared and walked away. I followed suite with Darcy trailing behind. Once we got our time tables the three of us headed toward our lockers which just happened to be together. "Ugh I've got double math first" Saffi groaned. Maths isn't her strong suite but she is amazing at art. Darcy isn't that good at science but the best in our year at PE. "Same" Darcy said studying her time table "What about you Chelsea" "I've got my elective first. Multi materials" "At least you will have some of the boys in your class" Saffi said trying to not be sad that we aren't in math together. The boys, sounds very vague and you might be wondering who they are. Since middle school where I had the luck of meeting Darcy and Saffi I also met the boys. They were a group of boy in our homeroom that we became friends with. First it started out as hanging out with them at break but then we became close friends and started to go on groups trips and stuff like that. A second bell rang signalling that we have to get to class. I bid them goodbye and trudged to class. Being the first to get there I chose a workstation in the middle and took out my book, I was reading Stephen King, The Stand after someone recommended it to me. Someone else sat down next to me but I didn't acknowledge them. Soon the class filled up and I reluctantly put away my book. Finally shooting a glance to see who was sitting next to me I saw Peter Parker. He didn't have many friends and some would classify him in the loser category but I didn't care. Though I must admit he was kinda cute. The teacher Mr Davis started explaining the rules and what we will be up to this year. Looking around the room I realized that I was the only girl there and judging by the way people kept looking a me I'm guessing they did to. I sighed and thought 'I am in for a long year'. At least I saw that Kyle was in the class with me. I zoned out and waited for first period to end. If there was anything important I was sure I could just ask Kyle. When the bell rang signaling end of first period I started packing up. I walked out and Kyle caught up. "How do you feel to be the only girl in multi materials" Kyle asked curiously. "I couldn't care less" I responded deadpanned. Soon lunch came and I was able to catch up with my friends. Walking to the table that our group claimed last year I could already see Darcy sitting there. I couldn't see Saffi so I assumed that she was still getting her lunch. I was able to catch up with the boys and talk to some of my other friends from last year. PE was what I had last period with Darcy. The coach wheeled out a screen with Captain America. "What is this" I whispered asking Darcy. Then with perfect timing the video started explaining the Captain America Fitness test. "Everyone get into pairs and go to a mat" Coach Wilkerson yelled out. Walking over to the mat at the front Darcy and I could see you else was in our class, half of our friend group were with us. I could see that Peter was in my class but he has his friend with him. Ned I think his name was. Coach Wilkerson blew the whistle signaling that I have a minute to do as many sit-ups as I can. 50 I smirked at Darcy as she took her place on the mat. The whistle blew again and she finished with 52. "I thought you were good at PE" I said laughing. "Shut-up" Darcy responded smiling. Once that grueling hour had finished we were free to go home.

* * *

I live further away from the school then the others so most of the time I take the subway. I did the same today until I got bored, getting off a stop ahead of mine I decided to walk the rest of the way. Everything would have been fine if that idiot hadn't tried to mug me. I started walking ignoring all other sounds and focusing on my music. A dark figure stepped in my path when I walked in front of an alleyway. "Give me your money" He growled from that stupid black ski mask. I wasn't worried I had taken self defense lessons and I had trick up my sleeve. "No" I stated keeping my face stoic. "Do it" He growled yet again taking a step closer to me and revealing a knife. "No" I respond and let my blue eyes flash green. "Holy-" He was cut off by spider-man swinging in to 'save the day'. I looked away and tried to turn my eyes back to blue but it wasn't working because spider-man was still fighting the guy. Until the threat was neutralized they won't turn back. "Hey are you okay?" Spider-man asked concerned after finally webbing up the threat. I looked at him and saw his face morph into confusion and white lenses eyes grow wide almost comically so as my eyes turned back to their normal color. I turned and ran not waiting, not even listening to his shouts telling me to stop.

* * *

I'm still reeling from when I saw Chelsea's eyes turn from a vibrant green that's not even a eye color back to her usual ocean blue. I leave a message to Happy about my day of being a friendly neighborhood spider-man and also include the bit about Chelsea's eye color. As I swing back home I come up with theories about what could of caused her eye color change. "Incoming call from Tony Stark" Karen informs me. "Accept" I sigh. "Kid get your ass back to the compound now." Tony states before quitting the call. I turn around and swing off to the compound. Walking into the meeting room I can see Tony talking to the others. He notices me first and motions for me to sit down. I take a seat at the end of the table as Tony finishes up what he was saying. "Kid can you tell us what happened with that girl." Tony asks me. I scrunch my nose up in confusion before realizing that he is talking about Chelsea. "Well I heard this guy trying to mug this girl and I went to stop it. But the whole time the girl was avoiding looking at me so I ask if she is okay and she looks me in the eyes. Now this girl is Chelsea who I sit next to for multi materials and I'm in her class for PE and I know for a fact that earlier her eyes were most definitely blue but when she looked at me they were green. And then if that didn't confuse me enough they started turning back to blue" I finish my rambling and looked around. They all look surprised except for Natasha, nothing can surprise her. "What type of green where they?" She asks me but Tony cut in. "I don't see how that is relevant-" He was stopped talking because of a glare from Natasha. "This really vibrant green. Like it's not even an eye color." I respond. "Tony search her up" Steve speaks up this time. "What's her name?" Tony asks. "Chelsea Miller" I respond. "What's her middle name?" "How am I supposed to know I'm not a stalker." I say. Tony searches up and scrolls through all the Chelsea Millers until he finds one that matches my description. A photo comes up and a description next to it. "Chelsea Rose Miller" Friday starts. "Born 2003 Alabama age 15. Chelsea goes to Midtown High and is one of the smartest kids in the school. Even though only just a sophomore Chelsea has managed to get 2 school trophies. Plays club and school water polo and apparently is a good baker. Has a part time job." Once again everyone looks shocked and surprised. This time Tony speaks first "Well then let's go find Chelsea Miller."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from marvel except for the ones that I make up. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I run all the way home and compose myself before I walk into the door. "Hey sweetie. How was school?" My mom asks. "It was great mom" I say plastering on a fake smile. "You got some mail it's on your bed." Mom says. "Thanks" I race off to my room and check what it is. A letter from my pen-pal in Quebec. I skim read through it and decide to respond later. I check the time and realize I have work. Nothing exciting really I just work at a department store. Yanking on my stupid uniform I ask mom for a lift. "Sure just let me get my keys" She answers brightly. I wait in the car and let my mind wander off to the events of today. 'Why did I let my eyes change. That was so stupid' I think. The car starts and my mind starts again. 'What if spider-man told someone. What if I get in trouble.' New what ifs just keep coming up as I get out of the car and go to work. My friend who also works there Selena is just as shy as ever but I don't mind. I go up to the counter and wait for the next customer. Throughout the afternoon shift I only get 20 customers and then I'm finally released to go off back home. I walk through the streets calmly but I have a feeling that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Someone is watching you, a little voice whispers. I whip around hair blowing wildly trying to see who said that. No one is there. Checking again I find it safe and break out into a full speed run. Since I am 'special' that is actually quite fast.

* * *

Clint and Bucky have been assigned to watch Chelsea today. Clint is watching Chelsea walking home from her job when she stops. Turning around she squints as if trying to see something. After she decides nothing is there is breaking off into a full on sprint. One that is so fast Steve would have trouble keeping up. Static comes over the comms and Clint hears Bucky voice saying "Are you seeing what I'm seeing" "Well if you are seeing a girl run so fast see could beat Steve then yes I am seeing what you're seeing" Clint replied snarkily. Unfazed Bucky starts again "We've got to tell Tony."

* * *

I reached home and sped in the smell of dinner wafting through the house. Not feeling hungry I walk into my room to write in my diary what happened today. I manage to get some down before I fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning I jolt awake and start getting ready for school. As I walk into the kitchen my mom says "Well your up bright and early." I just smile and grab some fruit. I stroll out of the house and start my walk to the subway station only taking a detour to get some coffee. I still can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me but I ignore it. I find a carriage that has the least amount of people and sit down. Only two other people come on after me. A woman with stunning red hair and a man that looks familiar but I can't quite place him. I start reading again but am pulled out of the story when the feeling intensifies. Shaking my head I look around again but only find everyone engrossed in their phones. 'Typical' I think. The train pulls into my stop and I jump off all too glad to try and get rid of the feeling. It doesn't go only to my dismay but I walk hoping that going to school would help. I walk in when my phone chimes. A text from Darcy. **I won't be able to make it today. I've got a cold.** 'Of course you do it's winter' I think glumly. Then my phone chimes yet again, this time a text from Saffi. **I got sick from my little sister I'm out today.** A whole day without my friends what fun. The bell rings telling me to get to class. **We were supposed to hang out today.** I text them. Saffi responds with. **Sorry but as soon as I am well we can go.** Darcy texts back just after Saffi. **I know. Go to the library that always makes you feel better.** I look down and decided not to reply and walk to class. The day went by agonizingly slow until it was the end and I could go to the library. Already having a project for school I decided I can work on that. I start walking to the library and decide to talk a shortcut through an ally. Not my brightest idea I must admit but I used to do this all the time so I wasn't worried. Walking through I can see the light on the other end get cut off as my path gets blocked. I turn around only to see it happen on the other side as well. I look around the ally trying to find a fire escape. Success but it is to high up for me to jump without arousing suspicion. I see the figures closing in and I jump not really worrying about the consequences. I grip the railing glad I know how to do a pull up and pull myself over the edge. I start running up the stairs and prepare to jump off the edge of the building. I take a running leap and jump. I land safely only to have more figures close in on me. They start trying to get me to come with them but I don't care. I keep resisting only to feel a prick on the side of my neck. Everything blurs together as I drop unconscious.

* * *

"Did you really have to tranquilize her?" Steve asks as he bends down to pick up Chelsea. "Well you could see that she wasn't going to some willingly." Natasha replies without a hint of remorse. " Yeah, yeah" Steve sighs as he gets into the car and starts the way back to the compound. "Is no one else going to acknowledge that she just jumped off a roof in high heels." Tony states. Everyone looks at him then down at her feet which were wearing heels. "We will talk to her when she wakes up." Steve says. The car then falls into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Peter was once again swinging through Queens when he got a call from Tony. "Kid I need you to get back to the compound ASAP." "Why?" "Because I may of just kidnapped Chelsea and you are probably the only one she would listen too." "Why not ask her yourself?" "Natasha tranquilized her." "I'm on my way" Peter sighed and then swung to the compound for the second time in two days.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and panicked before I remembered I got kidnapped and panicked again. "Hello Miss Miller." A smooth female voice said. "Your heart rate has elevated. Would you like me to get some one." "Where am I?" I said the words sounding strangled. "You are at the avengers compound" A new voice said entering the room. "Peter!" I stated, the surprise evident in my tone. I tried to get up but was yanked back, looking down at my wrists I saw handcuffs. Then I saw green and when I blinked my handcuffs were in a smoking pile of ash on the bed. Seeing my opportunity A jumped out of bed and ran to the window. I smashed the glass with my foot and jumped out. I wasn't very high, 3 floors up but it was the highest I've ever done. I ran to the forest deciding that would be the easiest place to escape. I heard a booming voice yell stop so I spun around and came face to face with Captain America. I didn't care though because I kept running. I saw someone throw something at me but before it could hit me a dodged it. I have never down something like that but it almost felt natural. "CHELSEA STOP RUNNING!" Peter bellowed. "What do you want with me." I sighed. "Just to help you." Steve said out of breath. "Fine. But you can't handcuff me again." I knew what I was doing and could easily get myself out of the situation. I followed after them and walked into a room with all the other avengers. They were all having their own conversations but when I walked into the room they stopped and turned to look at me. "Chelsea." One of them said. "How do you know my name?" I hissed out at them. "Peter told us." Another responded with. I glared at them with my arms crossed against my chest. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I looked at them silently asking if I could pick up. They nodded so I did. "CHELSEA WHERE ARE YOU!" Kyle yelled as soon as I picked up the phone. I winced and held it away. "I'm fine Kyle." "You may be now but I know for a fact that when we find you, you won't be." "Why?" Because Darcy texted us that you were sad about missing out on hanging out today so we went to find you. We checked everywhere, even went to your house so when you get home be ready for a lecture from your mom." "I'm fine" I repeated and ended the call and put my phone on silent. I looked at everyone again silently telling them to continue. "Well then Chelsea we wanted to talk about you interning here." Someone said again. I think it was Tony Stark. "You're lying" I responded deadpanned. "How would you know that." "Because you kidnapped me. That is not something you do if it was just about an internship." I didn't tell them that I also got it from reading their minds. "Fine it's not. It's about what happened when you nearly got mugged." "Then tell me." "We want to know what you can do." Steve replied. "Well I can't help you there." "Why not?" Peter asked my this time. I took a deep breath and said "Because I don't fully know myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story will also include some bits from Spider-man: Homecoming. Please leave reviews**

**Chapter 3**

After leaving the compound I text the group chat. **Meet me at the coffee shop if you can.** I get some replies but I ignore them and start making my way to the shop. Being the first one to arrive I snag a table and order myself a coffee. There are many people milling around and heaps of noise but I am to engrossed in my phone I don't notice when Kyle sits down opposite me. Clearing his voice to get my attention he goes. "So Chelsea do you mind telling my where you went this afternoon?" The words make it sound like a question but his tone is demanding. "I'll tell you when the others get here." I shrug not looking up from my phone. I may look like I don't care but in reality I'm wondering what I'm going to say. I can't really go like 'I have weird abilities and the avengers kidnapped me'. Not only would that sound incredibly stupid and they won't believe me but it will also tell them about the abilities. I mean the avengers know and also Parker probably I don't want anyone else knowing.

After 15 minutes Kyle says "Well it looks like no one else is gonna show. Wanna tell me now?" I take a deep breath and say "I took the wrong train but I'm all good now. Gotta go, need to see my mom." I winked then ran out of the store. I jog home but before I walk into the door I brace myself for the lecture ahead. "Chelsea where have you been?" My mom asks sweetly. To sweetly I think, she is up to something. "I took the wrong train home." I say apologizing. "Okay." She says before walking away. I know that my lie was pretty terrible but I'll just have to wait and see. It being my turn to make dinner I walk into the kitchen and start cooking. Not really caring what I'm making I throw something together.

After dinner was done I went to do my homework. Not focusing I decide to find out more about what happened with the Accords. Scrolling through article after article and reading about everything that happened really made me think. If something like that happened and I was involved I wouldn't be able to forgive and forget and yet this afternoon when I was there everyone was friendly with each other. It was like the Accords never happened. Maybe next time I see them I will see if the Accords had any after effects. But that could wait now I've got to get through another day of school.

* * *

I woke up bright and early trying to avoid any conversations with my mom or any contact all together. I got ready and grabbed a pop tart before rushing out. Seeing that it was very early I decided to go to a free WiFi cafe and get some more work done. Today the feeling was still there but it had slightly lessened so I wasn't to worried. I'm pretty sure it was the avengers watching me to try and get me. Probably still is so I shouldn't worry.

After some time had passed I got ready to go to the subway to catch the train for school, All was fine and when I walked to my locker I could see Darcy and Saffi at theirs. They were having a conversation in hushed tones so I couldn't figure out what they were saying. "Hi Darcy and Saffi. Are you feeling better?" I say as I walk up to them. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Saffi said happily, but it sounded forced. Darcy just looked at me and smiled but it looked more like a grimace. I shrugged it off and walk to multi materials. After I sat down Peter came. "Hi Chelsea, how are you?" I glared at him and hissed "Better now that I'm not kidnapped anymore." Tuning around I focused on the teacher, trying not to strangle Peter.

I didn't get to see Saffi or Darcy at lunch because I had decathlon trials. I didn't try out last year but I had watched some of the competitions and it looked fun. Walking into the gym where they were held I could see a couple people in my class and some other from around the school where I knew their faces but not their name. I also saw Parker but he and his friend Ned were to busy staring at Liz Allen to notice me. I didn't see any one that I was friends with but I suppose I could sit alone. The trial started and the questions got progressively as harder until there was ten of us left. This guy called Flash got first alternate. I don't know him very well but from the stories I've heard he seems like an idiot. He also likes to bully people so why would I want to know him. I got on to the team with Peter, Ned, Betty, Michelle, Abe, Cindy and some others I don't know the names of. Unsurprisingly Liz became captain.

After school I started walking down the road to get to the subway station only to be stopped by someone calling my name. It was Peter so I strode over to him "What do you want Parker." I said tiredly. "You have to come back to the compound today so they can start figuring out your abilities." "And how do you suppose we are going to get there." Peter just gestured over to a car with a man standing in front of it. He started walking over to it so I followed figuring I have nothing better to do. "Happy Hogan." The man introduced himself. "Chelsea" I replied. He then opened the door for us. I let Peter get in first before looking around and checking if anyone could see me get in after him. "What are you doing?" He questioned me. "Well Parker nobody has ever seen me talk to you. Don't you think they would get suspicious if I get into the same car as you." He just shrugged and looked out the window. I plugged my headphones in and started listening to music.

* * *

Arriving at the compound it looked much bigger than in the photo's. Before Happy could open the door for me and opened it and got out. Crossing my arms over my chest I waited for Peter. "If you would follow me." Happy said before walking away. I followed after him. Walking through the doors was amazing, not that I would admit it to anyone. The vast lobby was full with people moving around and doing their jobs. Happy lead us down a hallway and into the same meeting room as yesterday. I clenched my jaw and surveyed the room. Same people as yesterday I notice but some more added in. They finally seem to notice our presence and I sorta wish I'm not wearing my dorky math joke top. "Chelsea, Peter." Steve greets us. I don't know what to say so I just stand there waiting for him to continue. Luckily Peter steps in and says "Hi Captain." "Why am I here?" I blurt out not really thinking. Natasha replied this time. "We want to know what you can do an then help you control it." I was unconvinced but I was wondering what would happen so I shrugged and said "Fine."

They lead me down a room so the could see what I was physically capable of. "Chelsea is there anything you are good at." Steve asks nicely. "I'm flexible." I respond. Now some people might think that, that is the weirdest thing someone could say but it is only because I do yoga. "Okay anything else." I shrug. "How fast can you run?" "I don't know it's not like a check these things. I don't like many sports, so I don't care." I say basically answering the rest of Steve questions before he could ask them. "Fine you can race against Peter and then we'll get some concept. I walk over and line up next to Peter. "Ready, set, GO." Steve yells and I break off into my fastest sprint. Everyone looks at Chelsea in surprise not expecting her to beat Peter. "Alright you can stop." Steve calls out after them. I stop and jog back to the others, not even out of breath. "Told you so." Clint remarks to the others.

"Do you have any hobbies?" The interrogations start again once we get back to the room but this time is Natasha. "I like baking." I answer plainly. "Anything else" She tries again. "And reading" I can practically see her trying not to strangle me. I don't care it's funny to watch her struggle. I think the others can see it too because Tony takes over the questioning. "Do you like anything not school or academic related?" "I like water polo and I have a job at a department store. I also want to go to an Ivy League School." Tony smiles and glances smugly at Natasha having gotten more out of me faster than her. If looks could kill Tony would be dead in a second.

* * *

"Well that was a complete bust." Steve sighed after Chelsea left. Peter stayed behind so that they could talk to him. "Peter can you tell us anything?" "I know she has different interests than other girls because for example she is the only girl in multi materials." "Obviously if that dorky maths top was anything to go by." Tony scoffs. "She also got into the decathlon team. None of her friends went because she sat alone." Peter says. Thinking that this might help them Steve asks "Does she have many friends at school?" "She has a group of about 10 close friends. But she is friendly to everyone that's why everyone likes her." Steve sighs once again. Chelsea Miller is proving very hard to figure out.


End file.
